


Coming Back

by CK203



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls after almost 5 years away from Gravity Falls. Pacifica is very excited that Dipper and Mabel are back, especially since she realized her feelings for Dipper.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper drove his Jeep Wrangler down the highway following his parents' car. Mabel was sitting next to him looking out the window smiling. Dipper turned his eyes back to the road before a voice crackled through the walkie talkie their parents made them bring. 

“How are you guys doing back there?” A female voice asked. Mabel took the walkie talkie out of the cupholder and held it up to her mouth.

“The roadtrip twins are doing A-OK” She answered enthusiastically. “Hey Mom, how far away are we from the Falls anyway?” Mabel asked. The radio was silent for a few seconds before their mom answered.

“Not too far, you guys have it put in your GPS right?” Their mom asked.

“Yeah” Mabel responded

“Alright, then we’ll see you once we get to the house” Their mom responded, Mabel put the walkie talkie back into the cup holder and looked at her twin. 

“Are you excited?” She asked

“Obviously” Dipper responded smiling. 

“I can't wait to see everyone again! I can't believe it's almost been 5 years already” Mabel said almost bouncing out of her seat. 

“I know, it feels like just yesterday when you were almost dating a bunch of gnomes” Dipper joked. 

“Hey, they tricked me!” Mabel replied. Dipper laughed a little. “Speaking of gnomes, is Gravity Falls still a beacon of weirdness?” Mabel asked

“From what Ford and Stan told me after we erased Bill from existence the weirdness mellowed out to the point where it was very similar to almost every other small town” Dipper replied. Mabel shrugged it off.

“Either way i'm just excited to finally go back!” Mabel replied enthusiastically.

“I know, do you think it’s changed?” Dipper asked. Mabel thought for a second.

“I doubt it” Mabel responded. Dipper nodded in response. Suddenly a sign came into view. It said “Welcome to Gravity Falls” Mabel squealed a little as she saw it. Dipper smiled before he adjusted a familiar pine tree hat. The town slowly came into view as they drove down the road. Slowly the two cars pulled up a driveway of a moderately sized house. Candy and Grenda were already waiting by the front door. Right as the car stopped Mabel jumped out and ran to them. Dipper smiled before he got out of his car and walked up to where his parents were. He handed his dad the walkie talkie.

“What are you going to do with the rest of the day?” his dad asked.

“I'll probably go around town and see how much it’s changed” Dipper responded before walking back towards his car.

“I'll text you when the movers get here” His dad called out before Dipper got into the car. Dipper pulled out of the driveway and started driving away from the house, he was headed to his favorite diner in Gravity Falls.

Pacifica walked down the sidewalk around town smiling. Apparently the buzz around town was that the Pines were back. She remembered the summer they had spent here and how much she had changed since then. She continued walking down the street until she came by a familiar log shaped diner. She walked past a Jeep before walking into the diner. She looked around the small diner and noticed the regulars. She saw Manly Dan scarfing down pancakes while Mayor Cutebiker stood next to him chanting “Get em, get em” she laughed a little as she walked down the aisle eventually taking a seat at the counter next to a tall brown haired guy wearing a trucker hat who couldn't have been much older than her. Lazy Susan came out from the kitchen with a pot of coffee, she walked up to the guy and gave him a mug before pouring the coffee into the mug.

“And for Dipper… a cup of coffee” She exclaimed in her unforgettable voice. Pacifica looked at the boy confused.

“Dipper!?” She asked as she looked over to the boy. He turned to her and looked at her confused before he realized who she was.

“Pacifica?!” He asked with a smile. 

“The one and only” She responded also smiling. “So I guess the rumors are true” She said.

“What rumors?” Dipper asked, confused.

“That the famous Pines twins have moved to Gravity Falls” Pacifica explained “So are they true?” she asked

“Yeah, my dad got a job over here” Dipper responded “so we decided to move here at the start of the summer” Dipper added.

“Wow, so you move here and don't call or text me dork?” Pacifica asked as she playfully punched Dippers arm. Dipper laughed before responding.

“In case you forgot, neither of us had phones when we were twelve” Dipper responded. 

“And apparently your social media is practically impossible to find” Pacifica added. Dipper laughed at the comment.

“I don't have social media” he replied. Pacifica looked at him confused.

“No instagram or snapchat?” Pacifica said confused “It would have been much easier knowing that then following every account that had the name Mason and Dipper” Pacifica said in realization. Suddenly Dipper's phone chimed. He looked at it and read the text.

Mabel- Hey Bro-Bro, wanna drive me Candy and Grenda to the movies?

Dipper- Can't you guys just walk?

Mabel- The movie is in a few minutes, we won't make it in time and we all really want to see the new Ducktective movie… Please…

Dipper looked at the text and sighed.

Dipper- Fine, where are you?

Mabel- Candys house, thank you bro-bro.

Dipper turned to Pacifica and looked with an apologetic look. “Apparently Mabel, Candy and Grenda need a ride to the movies” Dipper said as he stood up. 

“Oh… alright” Pacifica said, slightly disappointed. Dipper stopped for a second before looking to Pacifica.

“I know this is a longshot, but do you want to come along? We can get breakfast after I drop them off” Dipper asked nervously. Pacifica smiled.

“Yeah, I would like that” Pacifica said as she stood up. Dipper walked Pacifica to his car before he got in, Pacifica got in the passenger seat. Dipper backed the car back onto the road before he drove off towards Candy’s house. Pacifica looked at him and realized he was still wearing a pine tree trucker hat. She took it off his head and looked at it.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dipper asked confused

“After all these years, you are still wearing this hat” Pacifica said as she looked at the old slightly dirty trucker hat. 

“Well it’s not the original, but Soos sent me one after that first summer” Dipper replied.

“Where is the original?” Pacifica asked. 

“I think Wendy has it. Right before I left Wendy took it and gave me her weird lumberjack bomber hat. I saw her a few years ago and apparently it got all mangled when she was working at a lumber mill” Dipper replied. 

“And where is her lumberjack hat?” Pacifica asked. Dipper shrugged.

“It's somewhere in all my stuff, after that first summer I wore it for a little while, but it got way to hot for California so I put it away” Dipper responded

“Wow, I thought you would have been wearing that thing all the time considering that huge crush you had on her” Pacifica replied, still looking at the trucker hat. Dipper got a little red remembering the giant crush he had on her.

“I was a stupid kid, it was all of the horomones gumbled together” Dipper responded slightly embarrassed. Pacifica turned to him and smiled.

“Well you certainly weren’t stupid, but some people just have a stupid crush like that” Pacifica replied. 

“Who was yours?” Dipper asked. Pacifica laughed before turning to him again.

“Like I said only some people have stupid crushed like that” Pacifica replied.

“Alright, fair enough” Dipper said with a smile as he pulled to a stop in front of a house. He honked the horn twice and soon enough three girls ran out while giggling. Mabel quickly noticed the blonde in the front seat and looked at her confused. She got in the car and looked at Pacifica.

“Mabel, you remember Pacifica right?” Dipper asked. Right at the mention of the name Mabel realized why she looked so familiar. 

“Pacifica?!” Mabel asked excitedly.

“Hey Mabel” Pacifica said as she turned to look at Mabel. Candy and Grenda entered the car too. 

“Guys, look who it is!” Mabel said. Candy and Grenda looked unenthused.

“Hey Pacifica” Candy and Grenda said in unison. 

“Oh my gosh! I just had a great idea! Pacifica, you should come to the movies with us!” Mabel said excitedly

“I'm actually going to breakfast with your brother” Pacifica replied. 

“Oh… Alright” Mabel said. Dipper started driving off towards the movie theatre which turned out to only be a block away.

“Mabel, you could have walked here! It would have taken you like two minutes” Dipper said slightly agitated. 

“Sorry bro-bro” Mabel said as she hopped out of the car followed by Candy and Grenda. Dipper sighed as the door closed behind her. He turned to Pacifica who was smiling.

“So why doesn’t she have her license?” Pacifica asked

“Well, she failed the written test multiple times to the point where my parents told her they wouldn’t let her drive until she could pay for her own insurance” Dipper replied as he pulled off. “And why don't you have your license?” Dipper asked. Pacifica looked at him a little shocked.

“How did you know I didn't have my license?” Pacifica asked

“Well, no one would likely just leave their car in front of a diner” Dipper replied Pacifica gave out a light laugh.

“Gravity Falls is small enough that I can usually just walk around town” Pacifica replied. Dipper nodded along.

“Hey, how are your parents?” Dipper asked which confused Pacifica since the last time Dipper had seen her parents was likely when at the last Northwest Fest where her dad had berated Dipper.

“Good… well we actually lost almost all of our money, but my parents are real parents now, they’re kind and actually care about me. I guess getting tortured by Bill did some good” Pacifica said with a chuckle, but Dipper looked concerned at the mention of Bill. He quickly sped into a parking lot and stopped. Pacifica looked over to him and noticed he was trembling and was breathing heavily. He was clutching the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles were white. Pacifica looked at him and saw the slight perspiration from on his forehead. She looked at him concerned, but he just kept staring forward. Pacifica put a hand on his thigh and looked at him with caring eyes. Eventually Dipper's breathing began to steady as he released his grip from the steering wheel. Pacifica kept her hand on his thigh as she said something.

“How long?” She asked

“What?” Dipper replied slightly confused

“How long have you been having panic attacks?” She asked. Dipper sighed and looked down.

“Once I got home after that first summer” Dipper replied sadly.

“Does Mabel know?” Pacifica asked worriedly

“No” Dipper replied

“Your parents?” Pacifica asked

“Nope” Dipper replied. Pacifica then understood, Dipper had been going through this all alone without help from anyone. 

“Dipper…” Pacifica started not sure how to finish the sentence.

“You can't tell them… my parents and my sister” Dipper replied looking at Pacifica with pleading eyes. Pacifica sighed a little.

“Alright…” Pacifica responded, still keeping her hand on Dipper’s leg. “but when you have another one, you call me” Pacifica said sternly. Dipper smiled.

“Is that a slight to get my number?” Dipper asked jokingly. Pacifica smirked a little before taking out her phone.

“Alright dork, what's your number?” Pacifica asked. Dipper listed off the numbers to Pacifica who typed them into her phone. She smiled as she typed in “Dipper” as the contact name. “Alright, I'll text you later today… now you did say something about breakfast” Pacifica replied

The pair went back to Greasy’s and ate breakfast together, talking long after they had finished their breakfast. Suddenly their conversation was cut short when Dipper’s phone chimed again causing him to check it.

Dad- Movers are here

Dipper looked to Pacifica and sighed a little. “The movers are here with my stuff” He said as he stood up. “Can I give you a ride back to your house?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah” Pacifica replied. The two walked out to Dipper's car again before Dipper drove back to Pacifica’s house per her directions. They pulled up to an average looking house. Pacifica started to get out of the car before she turned back to Dipper.

“Thanks” she said sweetly before walking out and closing the door. Dipper watched her leave before realizing that he was staring. He pulled off to the new house. The rest of the day was spent moving into the house. Dipper was laying on his newly unpacked bed as he slowly fell asleep. 

Dipper was suddenly awoken by a loud chime. He groggily grabbed his phone off one of the boxes and looked at the notification.

Unknown- Hey Dipper, It's Pacifica. What are you doing?

Dipper- I'm just unpacking.

Pacifica- You’re still unpacking? How much stuff do you have dork?

Dipper- I actually fell asleep before I could start

Pacifca- Want some help?

Dipper- You want to help me unpack?

Pacifica- I'm bored and there's nothing better to do 

Dipper- Alright, I’ll come pick you up

Dipper's car once again pulled up in front of Pacifica’s house. He honked the horn and Pacifica came out. She hopped into the passenger seat excited. Dipper started to drive off before talking.

“So, instead of spending your night doing anything else. You want to help me pack?” Dipper asked. Pacifica looked at him with a little red coming over her face. 

“Like I said, I was bored and there is nothing better to do” Pacifica replied. Dipper laughed a little as he turned down the road. “So did you really fall asleep or have you been procrastinating?” Pacifica asked

“I think I fell asleep because I've been procrastinating” Dipper replied with a smile. 

“So how much stuff do you need to unpack?” Pacifica asked 

“All the hard stuff is done, I have pictures and then clothes” Dipper replied as he turned down his street. He pulled into the driveway and walked into the house closely followed by Pacifica. He walked in and saw his parents sitting in the newly set up living room.

“Hey mom and dad, one of my friends is going to help me unpack” Dipper replied as he stood by the stairs. His mom and dad were a little shocked when Pacifica followed Dipper up to his room. They looked at each other and laughed a little before returning their view back to the TV.

Dipper walked into a door followed by Pacifica who closed the door behind her. The room she saw before her was quite large. There was a queen sized bed set up with a window to its side. Towards the corner of the room, near the bed, there was a table set up with two chairs on both sides. At the other side of the bed, that was not near the window, there was a simple nightstand along with a desk in the corner of the room. Scattered around the room there were multiple boxes. Pacifica walked over to the neatly made bed and sat on it. Dipper opened one of the boxes and took out multiple pairs of clothes. Pacifica looked around the room again.

“So you have all of this, but not a TV?” Pacifica asked, slightly confused remembering her days of having a TV in her oversized bedroom.

“There’s a hideaway TV” Dipper called out from the closet. Pacifica looked around and noticed the simple entertainment center on one of the walls. “Me and my day built it awhile back. The TV is mounted on a swivel so you can watch anywhere in the room” Dipper replied now sitting next to Pacifica.

“I didn’t take you for a woodworker” Pacifica replied. Dipper shrugged at the comment.

“I do a little bit” He replied before standing up and breaking down the box he had just removed the contents of. Pacifica walked over to a box labeled “Room Stuff” and opened it. She sat down before she looked through the box. She found multiple posters and pictures, but on top of it all was a framed letter. The main words present on the letter were “See You Next Summer”. Pacifica was slightly saddened by the letter. Dipper walked over and saw what she was holding.

“Why didn't you come back?” Pacifica asked sadly.

“I'm not sure. Part of it was that my Grunkles were out sailing around the world. Then part of it was that my parents didn't want to drive all the way to Gravity Falls, or let us stay with someone we never met” Dipper explained, slightly saddened. 

“I can't believe you don't have social media” Pacifica explained, aggravated by the fact that she couldn’t communicate with Dipper for multiple years because of it. “Give me your phone” Pacifica demanded. Dipper looked at her confused for a second before unlocking it and handing it to her. She went to the app store and downloaded Instagram. Once it was finished she quickly set up an account for Dipper. She opened his photo library scrolling through multiple pictures until she found one and cropped it to fit into the profile photo. She took out her phone and followed Dipper on instagram. She handed the phone back to Dipper and smiled.

“Now you have no excuse” She replied with a smug smile. Dipper smirked before walking over to the boxes and unpacking more stuff. Eventually everything was moved out of the boxes and neatly arranged in the room. Dipper smiled before falling down lying on the bed. Pacifica laid down next to him. 

“You have a comfortable bed” She said as she lightly closed her eyes. Dipper did the same while smiling, eventually both were sound asleep.


	2. The complete story of Liam

Pacifica and Dipper were woken up by a ringing, she yawned as she sat up and realized it was morning already. She looked for where the ringing was coming from and noticed the contact name which made her heart drop. Dipper looked at her slightly confused as he stood up. Pacifica answered the phone nervously.

“Hey Liam” She said into the phone. Dipper couldn’t hear the other end, but soon enough Pacifica responded. “Oh yeah… I slept over a… friends house” She responded. Dipper looked at her for a second before she responded again. “Yeah, I’ll see you then” She said as she hung up the phone. She looked back at Dipper slightly nervous.

“So… who's Liam?” Dipper asked, Pacifica shifted nervously.

“He's… My boyfriend” Pacifica replied. Dipper nodded along hiding his disappointment. “He wants to meet me for breakfast” Pacifica added. Dipper forced a smile and looked at her.

“Want a ride?” he asked. Pacifica nodded. Dipper walked over and took a blue bandana off his cabinet and wrapped it around his neck. He tied it off before wrapping the bandana around itself so it looked more like a loose fitting headband around his neck. He grabbed his keys and walked down the stairs and into his car, followed closely by Pacifica. They drove to Greasys and Dipper stopped keeping the car running. Pacifica looked at him for a second.

“Why don't you eat with us?” She suggested. Dipper smiled a little uncomfortably.

“I… Maybe some other time” Dipper responded. Pacifica nodded slightly before getting out of the car. She watched as Dipper drove off. She turned and walked into the restaurant. She found Liam and sat across from him.

“Hey, who dropped you off?” Liam asked, slightly confused.

“That's my old friend Dipper. Remember the one I told you about?” Pacifica asked. Liam nodded.

“He's not the one you slept over with, is he?” Liam asked.

“Well, with him and his sister” Pacifica replied. Liam nodded a little and smiled at Pacifica. 

“Well, with all you told me about him I'll have to meet him” Liam said.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be up for that” Pacifica said with a bit of a forced smile.

“Well what about now?” Liam asked

“Sure… i’ll call him” Pacifica said a bit nervously.

Dipper drove down a familiar dirt road and parked in front of the small shack with a sign that read “Mystery hack” with an S that was hanging upside down. Dipper smiled as he walked up to the building and entered. A familiar voice said something unfamiliar.

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack, is this your first time being mystified?” She said from behind a magazine. 

“Well lets see, there was a summer when I was twelve that was pretty mysterious” Dipper replied looking at the person working the cashier who slowly lowered the magazine she was reading.

“Dipper?” She asked confusedly as she looked at the much taller and muscular version of the boy she once knew. 

“In the flesh” He responded looking at the familiar Wendy, who looked very similar to what she had during the first summer, albeit taller. Wendy stood up and hugged Dipper who hugged her back. They separated and smiled at each other.

“When was the last time we saw each other?” Wendy asked

“In person? It was me and Mabel’s thirteenth birthday” Dipper responded.

“Yeah, at least I was able to hijack a few of Soos’ video chats” Wendy said with a laugh.

“Speaking of which, where is Soos?” Dipper asked

“Oh, you just missed them. Him and Melody are out in town for a little” Wendy responded.

“Have those two crazy kids gotten married yet?” Dipper asked knowing the likely answer was no.

“Nah, but Soos has the ring. I think part of the reason he hasn't asked her was because he wanted you to be here for the wedding” Wendy responded with a laugh. Dipper also laughed before his phone started ringing. He looked at the contact name and answered.

“Hey Pacifica” he said into the phone.

“Hey Dipper, I know you said no in the car, but Liam really wants to meet you” Pacifica’s voice said into the phone.

“I don't know Pacifica” Dipper responded 

“Come on Dipper, I know you aren’t doing anything” Pacifica responded Dipper sighed a little “Please Dipper” She begged.

“Fine, I'll be there soon” Dipper responded before hanging up. Wendy looked at him slightly confused.

“I guess I'm going to meet Pacifica’s boyfriend” Dipper said as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Oh Liam?” Wendy asked “I'm telling you Dipper, there is something off about that guy” Wendy warned. Dipper laughed a little before walking towards the door. “We’ll have more time to catch up later today, I promise” Dipper responded as he walked out of the Shack. 

Dipper pulled up back in front of Greasys. He sighed as he got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. He looked around before Pacifica waved him over. He sat down and noticed the black haired teen that must have been Liam. He was probably a few inches shorter than Dipper and lankier than Dipper was now.

“You must be Dipper” Liam said as Dipper sat down.

“Thats me” Dipper responded with a forced smile.

“Pacifica has told me so much about you. I must admit most of the stories seem fake, I mean goblins and a dorito shaped demon named Bill?” Liam laughed a little. Dipper felt his heart rate immediately increase. He felt pain shoot through his chest. He stood up and smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, excuse me for a moment” Dipper said before he walked into the bathroom of the restaurant. He called Mabel.

“Mabel, I'm cashing in my no questions asked, meet me at Greasys” He said before he hung up the phone. He stood in the bathroom as he slowly let the fear pass over him. Eventually he composed himself before walking out to a concerned Pacifica sitting next to Liam. Dipper sat down again. “Sorry” Dipper replied, providing no further explanation.

“Dont worry about it” Liam said as he waved it off “anyway Dipper, where are you from?” Liam asked

“Piedmont, California” Dipper replied. Liam nodded a little not breaking his stare from Dipper. Suddenly Mabel came running through the door and ran over to their booth. 

“Dipper… emergency” Mabel said while panting. Dipper looked at the couple before him and once again looked at them apologetically.

“Sorry, this is my twin sister” Dipper explained as Mabel caught her breath. 

“Why doesn't she join us then” Liam suggested. Mabel looked at Dipper for a second. 

“Sure, I'm Mabel” Mabel replied as she slid into the booth. Dipper sat next to her.

“So Dipper, how did you and Pacifica meet?” Liam asked.

“It's a long story” Dipper said.

“Well we have time” Liam responded as he looked at Dipper. He told the story of how they met while Liam listened intently. He purposefully left out the stories about ghosts and littleputtians especially making sure to avoid any mention of Bill. He eventually finished the story and Liam nodded a little bit.

“That was a long story, and that definetly sounds like my Pazzy” Liam said as he wrapped an arm around Pacifica. Mabel suddenly understood what this was all about.

“So Liam, where do you come from?” Mabel asked

“Wyoming” Liam replied. Mabel smiled mischievously.

“You know my Grunkles had a saying about Wyoming” Mabel said to Liam who was interested.

“Oh really? What is it?” Liam asked, genuinely curious.

“No one good comes from that god forsaken state” Mabel replied in a mock Grunkle Stan voice. Dipper choked on the water he was drinking. Liam looked agitated.

“I must be the exception then” Liam hissed. Mabel shrugged.

“There actually was a second part of the quote. It went “and there are no exceptions” So…” Mabel replied. Liam looked on with anger in his eyes.

“Well they could say the same about California” Liam said with anger coursing through his veins.

“Well they could, but they’d be wrong” Mabel replied.

“Well maybe they’re wrong about Wyoming too” Liam replied.

“Yeah, but they’re not” Mabel responded. Pacifica looked on nervously.

“Hey Dipper, how about you tell Liam about your thirteenth birthday party?... please” She asked. 

“Uh yeah. It was our last day here in Gravity Falls and the whole town came to celebrate, including Pacifica, which surprised everyone. Other than that, the cake was good. Oh and Pacifica gave me and Mabel the most amazing gifts. It surprised me that she remembered what me and Mabel liked” Dipper said while smiling at Pacifica who was returning the same smile. Dipper looked down at his phone and made an excuse.

“Oh shoot Mabel, we’ve got to go” he said as he stood up. 

“Right behind you bro-bro” Mabel said as Dipper walked out of the car. Liam looked at his phone too.

“I'm getting a call, I’ll be right back” Liam said as he too walked out of the diner. Pacifica looked at Mabel with an aggravated glare.

“Pazzy? That is the worst nickname I have ever heard” Mabel said.

“Mabel, what was with that? Are you trying to make Liam hate you? He just wanted to meet my friends” Pacifica said, confused.

“Pacifica, he wasn’t here to meet your friends. He was here to size up his competition” Mabel replied dumbfounded. Pacifica looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” Pacifica asked

“Pacifica. Liam didn't just want to meet Dipper, and I know that Dipper didn't want to be here. He wanted to meet his competition” Mabel responded.

“Why would he want to do that?” Pacifica asked, confused.

“You have two friends who come back to Gravity Falls after five years. One of them just so happens to be a guy that you’ve told Liam about who is also one of your oldest friends” Mabel said trying to make Pacifica understand. 

“So you’re saying Liam is jealous of Dipper?” Pacifica asked

“Yes, because you obviously have the hots for Dipper” Mabel responded. Pacifica sighed a little knowing that feelings were present and had been since that first summer. “Pacifica i'm telling you, Liam isn't the guy for you” Mabel finished sympathetically.

“What do you mean Mabel?” Pacifica asked.

“Pacifica, you weren’t happy when Liam was doing basically anything. If you’re not happy with a guy when he is just in a room, you won't be happy with him anywhere.” Mabel explained as she stood up. Pacifica looked down and sighed before she also stood up. The pair walked out without another word. Suddenly though they walked out to see Liam throwing a punch and making contact with Dipper's eye. They looked over to Dipper who looked shocked at the sudden aggression. Pacifica and Mabel sprung into action as they ran over to separate the two, but not before Liam landed another punch across Dipper's mouth, splitting his lip. Mabel put herself between the two while Pacifica tried to pull Liam away. Pacifica looked over to Dipper and realized how much he had actually changed. Appearance wise he had done a complete 180, Instead of being lanky he was now obviously fit. He was at least six foot. He spat out blood onto the sidewalk. He looked at Liam angrily. 

“Stay away from her!” Liam yelled with Pacifica still trying to pull him back “Stay away from my girlfriend!” He cried out. Dipper's anger didn't fade as he turned and sat in his car. Mabel sat in the passenger seat before Dipper drove away with a bruise forming on his eye. 

Pacifica sat in the passenger seat of Liam's car as he sat in the driver's seat. Pacifica looked at him slightly shocked.

“So I introduce you to some of my oldest friends and your reaction is to punch one of them?!” Pacifica asked. Liam sighed and looked down.

“Pacifica, he obviously likes you, and you’re just hanging around with him and sleeping over his house? I had to do something” Liam replied.

“So in your infinite wisdom you decide to punch him?” Pacifica asked, aggravated.

“Pacifica, I had to do something!” Liam replied desperately.

“Well that something shouldn’t have been punching my oldest friend in the face! He was nothing but nice to you!” Pacifica yelled angrily.

Dipper stopped his car in the driveway of his house. Mabel looked over to his now slightly red and swollen eye along with his slightly bleeding lip. Dipper sighed and met her gaze. 

“Why did he punch you?” Mabel asked. 

“I don't know” Dipper replied, replaying the memory of getting punched. “I was standing by the car looking at my phone and he just came up and punched me” Dipper replied before getting out of the car. He walked in and walked straight to his room closing the door behind him. His parents watched him disappear confused. They looked to Mabel who sighed a little. 

“Long story” She said to her parents as she walked into her room followed by her parents.

Dipper felt the pain rippling through his head as he kept his eye closed. He laid down and closed his eyes trying to calm the pain coursing through his head. He laid down for a while until someone opened his door. 

“Hey Dipper” Dippers dad said. Dipper felt a sudden weight fall onto his chest.

“Hey dad” Dipper said as he opened his eyes and sat up. He took the bag of peas off his chest and put it up to his eye. “Believe it or not, I've gotten into a few fights myself” his dad said as he sat on Dippers bed. “That’s a story for another day though. So this girl, Pacifica? You like her” Dipper’s dad suggested. 

“I don't know… It doesn't matter anyway, she’s dating someone else” Dipper replied holding the peas up to his face.

“Dipper, that has never stopped anyone. Your mom was with someone else when we first met, a real jerk too, and judging by your face, i'm assuming this Liam is almost the same exact guy” Dipper's dad said. Dipper smirked a little at the comment “So, did you land a punch on this guy?” his dad asked.

“No” Dipper replied 

“And why not?” Mr Pines asked

“I don't know… I just…” Dipper started.

“Dipper, you're not that twelve year old kid anymore. You don't have noodle arms, with your appearance now, i'm surprised this guy even had the guts to punch you” Dipper's dad said with a chuckle. “Now kid, I don't condone unnecessary violence, but the next time this kid comes and punches you, and trust me there's always a next time with these kind of guys, but the next time you give him one good solid hit, enough to take him down, show him who’s boss” Dipper's dad said. Dipper looked on surprised by what his dad just told him.

“What?” Dipper asked shocked. Dipper’s dad laughed.

“Dipper, I'm not saying randomly go and punch the guy. I'm saying if this guy comes and punches you again, you have to show that you’re not afraid of him, or guys like him” He said

“Really?” Dipper asked

“I know it sounds barbaric, but a big part of life is standing up for yourself” Dipper’s dad said as he stood up and walked out. Dipper was left to think about what his dad told him, and had to admit he was right. He wasn't the scrawny twelve year old boy he once was. He closed his eyes as his headache faded and was replaced by strong weakness. He slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Suddenly Dippers phone began to vibrate causing him to groggily get up. He looked at his phone and saw numerous text notifications along with multiple call notifications too. He looked at the time and saw it was early afternoon. He sighed as he got up and winced a little feeling pain shoot through his eye. He unlocked his phone and looked at the notifications, all from Pacifica. Varying apologies and multiple missed calls. He opened his texts and read the last one.

Pacifica- Dipper, I'm sorry. Please just text me back. I'm sorry for what Liam did. Please, just give me a text or call.

He sighed as he read the many messages left by Pacifica, some ranging from a few words to paragraphs. He sent a text.

Dipper- Its alright Pacifica

He put his phone in his pocket and walked out of his room taking the thawed out peas with him. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was slightly swollen and his eye was now surrounded on all sides by a dark shade of purple. He winced a little as he tried to fully open his eye. His phone started vibrating again. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the contact. It was Pacifica again, he sighed before he answered.

“Hey Pacifica” Dipper said into the phone.

“Dipper… i'm sorry” Pacifica replied

“Pacifica, you don't have anything to be sorry about” Dipper said in return.

“Can… Can we meet somewhere” Pacifica asked.

“I- I don't know if that's a good idea” Dipper responded. 

“Please Dipper, I need to see you” Pacifica replied.

“Pacifica… I really don't think we-” Dipper started but was cut off.

“Please” Pacifica replied. Dipper wanted to say no, but ultimately couldn't.

“Alright, I’ll meet you at your house” Dipper replied.

“I'm... not at my house” Pacifica responded. 

“Where are you then?” Dipper asked confused

“I'm uh… at Liam's house” Pacifica responded. Dipper sighed.

“Pacifca-” Dipper started but was once again cut off.

“Please Dipper. He won't see you” Pacifica responded. Sipper once again sighed before responding.

“Alright, text me the address” Dipper said before he hung up. He got a text and looked at the address before walking down the room. He found his dad standing in the kitchen reading the Gravity Falls Gazette. 

“I'm going out” Dipper said as he twirled his keys on his finger.

“Alright, see you later kid” Dipper's dad replied without taking his eyes off the paper. Dipper started to walk out of the room before his dad said something else.

“Remember what I told you, don't let yourself be pushed around” His dad called out. Dipper turned around and smiled a little.

“I won't, Dad” Dipper replied before he walked out. 

The drive to Liam's house was short. He pulled in front of it and texted Pacifica.

Dipper- i'm here

He watched the door as the blonde he knew walked out and jogged to Dippers car. She got in the car closing the door behind her and turned to face Dipper who was still looking forward.

“Dipper…” Pacifica said knowing he was hiding one side of his face. She reached and gently held his chin and turned his face. She looked on shocked as she studied his face. She sighed as she ran a hand across his swollen lip. She ran her hand back to his chin, feeling the roughness of the recently shaved stubble. 

“Why did you need to see me?” Dipper asked “More importantly, why couldn’t it wait until you weren’t at Liam's house?” Dipper asked. Pacifica kept a hand on his face and sighed a little.

“It's just… am I… am I with the wrong guy?” Pacifica asked. Dipper was silent for awhile.

“What do you mean Pacifica?” Dipper asked, confused. 

“Maybe… Maybe I'm with the wrong guy. I… I started dating Liam a few weeks ago, but everyday I spend with him I realize I-” Pacifica started, but was cut off by Dipper’s door being opened. It looked like someone was trying to yank him out of the car, but was being stopped by the seat belt. 

“Get out of the car!” Liam's voice yelled “I warned you! Now you pay the price” he added. Dipper raised his hands a little before unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Pacifica quickly followed and stepped out to see Liam with his fists raised and eyes angry. 

“Hey, let's calm down” Dipper said, his hands still raised trying to show he isn't aggressive. 

“No! I warned you!” Liam said as he closed the distance between them.

“Liam stop!” Pacifica cried out, but Liam didn't listen. Liam suddenly lurched forward, shoving a fist towards Dipper's face. Dipper quickly jumped away dodging the fist.

“Come on, calm down” Dipper said. Liam looked at him angrily and threw another fist towards Dipper, but only made contact with the air.

“Liam! Please!” Pacifica cried. Liam however just looked towards Dipper angrily before he threw another punch. Dipper moved to the left dodging his fist, but this time he threw his own fist to Liam’s jaw. Almost immediately after he hit Liam his eyes shut and he started falling backwards like a goat that had just fainted. Dipper was quick to move and catch him so he didn't hit the pavement. He leaned him against his car as Pacifica ran over to them. Dipper looked at her apologetically.

“I'm sorry” he said to Pacifica, who was crouching beside him.

“Don't you dare blame yourself for Liam's mistakes” Pacifica replied, trying to comfort Dipper. “When will he wake up?” Pacifica asked. Dipper simply put a hand on Liam's throat and gave it a quick squeeze causing Liam to burst to life, startling Pacifica. Liam breathed heavily for a while looking around alarmed. Dipper put one of Liam's arms around himself and looked to Pacifica.

“Let's get him out of the street” Dipper suggested. Pacifica nodded and helped Dipper move Liam to the lawn in front of his house. Liam was still alarmed and out of breath as they set him down on the grass in front of him. Dipper stood up and started to walk back to his car.

“Hey, where are you going?” Pacifica asked

“I don't think Liam will be so happy when he can get up” Dipper replied, gesturing to Liam who was laying on the ground. 

“Can I… Can I call you later?” Pacifica asked. Dipper nodded a little.

“Yeah” Dipper responded before walking to his car and sitting in the seat for a second before he rolled down the window. “He should fully wake up in a minute or two” Dipper said before driving off

Dipper parked in his driveway and suddenly Mabel ran into his car. She looked at her brother excitedly.

“The news is going around town! You fought Liam?!” Mabel asked. Dipper looked at her confused.

“What? That happened like three minutes ago” Dipper asked

“News travels fast in a small town… and Candy saw it happen” Mabel explained. Dipper let out a small laugh. “So what happened?” Mabel asked

“Nothing really” Dipper responded. Mabel was unsatisfied with the answer.

“Dipper, nothing really means “I just drove around town”, not knocking someone out with one punch” Mabel replied. Dipper sighed in response before telling her the story. Mabel looked at Dipper intently as he told the story.

“Oh that's right, you told me about that move Grunkle stan showed you” Mabel replied.

“Yeah, and that’s all” Dipper said, undoing his seatbelt before trying to get out of the car. He was stopped by Mabel's hand grabbing his arm. 

“Dipper, that is not all. You skimmed over the part where you realized you had definite feelings for Pacifica” Mabel replied. Dipper looked down with a slight blush on his face.

“I don't really want to talk about that” Dipper replied as he stepped out of the car. Mabel quickly pursued him.

“Dipper, maybe you need to talk about it” Mabel replied.

“She’s dating someone else Mabel” Dipper replied. 

“Yeah, a guy who attacked you twice for no apparent reason. A guy that Pacifica doesn't even seem to like” Mabel responded.

“It still doesn’t change that she's dating him” Dipper responded.

“Dipper, at least think about telling her how you feel” Mabel suggested. Dipper nodded before walking into the house. 

Pacifica sat in front of Liam, slightly agitated at the fact that he attacked Dipper twice now. Liam started to sit up as he fully came to. Pacifica looked at him flat faced. They sat looking at each other for a while. 

“Why was he here?” Liam asked, aggravated.

“Why did you try and attack him again!?” Pacifica asked in return.

“I had to! I couldn't just lose you!” Liam replied

“You already have” Pacifica replied as she stood up 

“What are you saying Pacifica?” Liam asked worried

“Liam, we’re done” Pacifica replied

“It's because of Dipper isn't it?” Liam asked angrily. Pacifica looked back to Liam.

“Yes” Pacifica responded knowing there would be no point in lying “but a lot of it is also the fact that I don't like you Liam” Pacifica replied as she fully walked away disappearing down the street. Liam slammed his fists into the ground aggravated. 

Dipper was walking through the woods with a journal in hand. Suddenly something dropped down in front of Dipper scaring him.

“Who dares invade my home?” a scaly creature asked with a hiss

“Are you a dragon?” Dipper asked, seriously intrigued. The creature tilted its head slightly. 

“Yes…” It responded

“Wow! Even for Gravity Falls you're extremely mythological” Dipper responded. “I thought all the mystical creatures left after Weirdmageddon” Dipper said, thinking out loud. The dragon nodded a little and sat down like a dog.

“I see you are not a threat, so I will tell you” It replied as it looked at Dipper. “After Weirdmageddon us creatures held a meeting, the first meeting where every species of creature was in attendance. We all decided that we had to go into hiding for a period of time while we conducted our own investigation to see if whatever caused this was truly gone. Our investigation came up that it was truly gone, so we were able to return home, here at Gravity Falls” The dragon replied. Dipper nodded along as he sketched the creature in his book. He wrote down a few paragraphs.

“So you’re a peaceful creature?” Dipper asked

“To all but the ichneumon” The dragon responded. Suddenly a noise erupted through the forest, the dragon looked towards Dipper. “You must run, child!” The dragon told Dipper, who was now looking on confused. Suddenly a pack of creatures running on all fours came through the forest. They looked similar to lions, but had a wiry mane along with shorter legs and the snout of a wolf. The pack of creatures surrounded them. 

“I'm assuming these are your enemy?” Dipper asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much” The dragon replied “Now, they will tear you to shreds, so I’ll distract them, and you run away” The dragon replied as it roared and spat fire towards the creatures who dodged. Dipper immediately ran in the opposite direction, but one of the creatures followed him. Dipper sprinted as fast as possible, but the creature followed and was much faster on four legs than Dipper was on two. The creature lurched and tackled Dipper to the ground. Dipper looked up and saw that the creature was snarling at him. It lifted a clawed hand and was about to swing it at Dipper, but it was quickly knocked off by the dragon. “Run” the dragon demanded as it flew upwards into the sky. Dipper was quick to sprint towards the town. He eventually sprinted out into the town exhausted. He sat on the curb as he caught his breath when someone suddenly sat next to him.

“So you’re back to running around the forest and coming out ending up all sweaty and scratched up?” Pacifica asked. Dipper laughed as he caught his breath. “So what no more pine tree hat?” Pacifica added. Dipper sighed a little as he realized he was missing his hat.

“I guess I lost it to the forest” Dipper replied.

“And you’re not going to go look for it?” Pacifica asked. 

“I won't find it. It’s probably some bird's nest now” Dipper replied as he stood up and reached a hand down to help Pacifica up. 

“Thanks” She said as she stood up. 

“Alright, I’m going to go and take a shower” Dipper said as he started to walk to his house across the street. Pacifica nodded before running straight into the forest. 

Dipper walked out of the shower without his shirt on. He saw Mabel and took something out of his pocket.

“Well, it finally happened” Dipper said. 

“What happened?” Mabel replied

“I lost my hat” he said as he handed her a five dollar bill.

“It only took four years” Mabel replied as she shoved the five dollar bill into her pocket. Dipper turned and started walking down the stairs, Mabel followed closely behind “So when are you going to the shack to get a new one?” She asked. Dipper thought for a second.

“I don't think I will” Dipper replied

“Why not?” Mabel asked, confused.

“I don't know, it just won't be the same” Dipper replied

“Those are just stupid excuses” Mabel responded. 

“Maybe, It does feel really weird not having it on my head” Dipper replied. 

“Well you have been wearing that thing since we were twelve” Mabel responded “and why aren't you wearing a shirt?” She asked. Dipper shrugged.

“I forgot to grab one” He responded as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge. He walked back upstairs and put on a short sleeved button shirt, but left it unbuttoned. He walked downstairs where Mabel was already watching TV. “What are you watching?'' he asked. 

“Ducktective marathon” She replied. Dipper sat across on the other side of the couch. 

“I'm surprised this is even still on” Dipper replied.

“The upcoming season is its twentieth season” Mabel replied. Multiple episodes passed by as the pair watched the screen. After they finished their third episode someone knocked on their door. “Not it!” Mabel exclaimed. Dipper slightly chuckled as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and found Pacifica standing on the other side with her hands behind her back. He looked at her and saw that she was slightly dirty.

“Are you alright?” Dipper asked.

“I found your hat” Pacifica replied as she handed Dipper the familiar trucker hat. 

“How?” Dipper replied

“I just walked through the forest and stumbled on it” Pacifica responded. Dipper nodded slightly suspiciously. “Anyway, I should be getting back” Pacifica replied before she started to walk away.

“Wait!” Dipper called out, causing Pacifica to turn “Me and Mabel are watching Ducktective reruns… wanna watch it with us?” Dipper asked. Pacifica tried to hide her smile.

“Yeah sure, whatever” Pacifica replied, trying to hide her excitement as she walked back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter had a decent arc to it, and who knows maybe Liam will be back later.


	3. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel launches a plan to get Dipper and Pacifica together.

The three sat and watched Ducktective late into the night. Eventually Dipper walked off to his bedroom and Mabel looked to Pacifica.

“So did you break up with Liam?” Mabel asked

“Yeah” Pacifica responded

“So you're dating Dipper?” Mabel asked

“No…” Pacifica answered which caused a groan from Mabel.

“Why not?” Mabel asked, aggravated. Pacifica sighed.

“What if he becomes my rebound” Pacifica asked

“Your rebound from what? Because you didn't even like Liam, how did you even end up with him?” Mabel asked 

Flashback

“Pacifica guess what I heard” One of Pacifica's friends said

“What is it Sandra?” Pacifica asked.

“That kid Liam has a huge crush on you” Sandra responded

“Alright” Pacifica responded unfazed 

“Oh my god, just go on one date with him” Sandra suggested

“Why?” Pacifica asked

“Because you never know what it could lead to”

End Flashback

“I don't know, he told me he liked me and I just thought what's the worst that could happen” Pacifica replied

“You see that's not how a good relationship starts” Mabel replied.

“...He deserves better” Pacifica stated sadly “He deserves someone more than some previously rich and bratty blonde” Pacifica added. Mabel looked at her.

“Pacifica… he deserves you. He’s been in love with you for 5 years Pacifica, he doesnt want some fake blonde bimbo, he wants you” Mabel replied

“How do you know?” Pacifica asked. Mabel sighed in return.

“I'm his twin sister, he told me” Mabel replied, but saw the unphased look on Pacificas face. “UGH!” Mabel exclaimed “You need cold hard evidence?” Mabel asked

“Well it would certainly help” Pacifica responded. Mabel sighed and fell backwards onto the couch. 

“You two are hopeless” Mabel said jokingly. She pulled out her phone and went onto her contacts. She clicked on Dippers contact and called him, putting the phone on speaker. “Don't make a sound” she told Pacifica

“Hello?” Dipper asked groggily.

“Bro bro! I have a question for you” Mabel responded

“Go to bed Mabel” Dipper responded as he hung up the phone. Mabel groaned and called him again. 

“Don't hang up this time bro-bro!” Mabel demanded.

“Fine, what is it?” Dipper asked agitated 

“Do you like Pacifica?” Mabel asked. Dipper groaned a little.

“Goodnight Mabel” Dipper replied.

“Wait!” Mabel yelled.

“Mabel just go to bed” dipper begged.

“No can do Dipper” Mabel replied “You answer my question i'll go to bed” Mabel added.

“Goodnight Mabel” Dipper said again as he hung up the phone. Mabel groaned and looked at Pacifica.

“This is going to take all night” Mabel told Pacifica.

The pair was sitting in Mabel's overly pink room now. Pacifica looked at Mabel slightly confused.

“What do you mean this is going to take all night?” Pacifica asked

“When Dipper gets really tired he tells the truth. Trust me long road trips can be very interesting once Dipper gets exhausted” Pacifica said with a chuckle. Pacifica looked at her weirdly.

“Are you serious?” Pacifica asked unconvinced

“Yes” Mabel replied stone faced. 

“Alright… what's first?” Pacifica asked

“First we need to wake him up… Follow me” Mabel said as she stood up and led Pacifica to Dipper's room. Mabel walked up to Dipper and threw the comforter off of Dipper revealing him wearing his ghost harasser's pajamas. Pacifica went a little red seeing Dipper without his shirt. Suddenly Mabel smacked Dipper's forehead, making him bolt up.

“God Mabel! What was that for” Dipper asked

“Come on, wake up. Me and Pacifica are bored” Mabel replied. Dipper went red noticing Pacifica was standing behind Mabel.

“Your phone calls make much more sense now” Dipper replied. “Just let me go to bed” Dipper begged.

“Nope, come on” Mabel replied. Dipper sighed and stood up. He walked over to his drawer but before he could grab a shirt Mabel was already pulling him away by the arm. 

“Mabel, at least let me put on a shirt” Dipper begged. 

“No time, we need to start soon if we’re gonna finish everything on my list” Mabel responded. Dipper sighed and followed Mabel into her room aggravated. Dipper sat down on the shag carpet aggravated. Pacifica walked up to him and handed him the flat sheet from his bed. Dipper smiled as he put it around himself. Mabel sat down with a thud and Pacifica sat next to Dipper. The first thing Mabel pulled out was a board game and eagerly pulled it out and set it up. The group played the game for a while with Dipper playing half asleep. They were both pretty sure that he had no idea what they were playing. Mabel looked over to Pacifica and winked. “So Dipper, what do you think about Pacifica?” Mabel asked.

“Her hair smells nice, like lavender and the sweetest fruit” Dipper responded as he started falling asleep. 

“Dipper do you like Pacifica?” Mabel clarified, but it was too late as Dipper had already fallen asleep. “Sorry Pacifica... I could wake him up” Mabel suggested. 

“No, he's cute when he's sleeping” Pacifica replied as she laid down putting her head in Dipper's lap. “And plus now I know that he likes the way my hair smells” Pacifica added. Mabel laughed a little before she thought for a second.

“I just came up with a great plan” Mabel said.

“What is it?” Pacifica asked

“Well, it involves a few friends” Dipper replied

Dipper woke up and noticed he was still in Mabel's room yet the two girls were missing. He stood up and walked down the stairs still wrapped in his top sheet which now smelled lightly of lavender. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Pacifica was sitting at their dining room table. 

“Morning sleepy head” Pacifica said as she looked up at Dipper. Suddenly Mabel jumped out from behind the counter 

“Morning bro bro!” Mabel shouted, making Dipper jump back. 

“Why did I wake up in your room?” Dipper asked Mabel.

“Long story short we had a sleepover, you said you liked the way Pacificas hair smelt and then passed out for just about 16 hours. So you have under an hour till a bunch of people come over for a sleepover” Mabel replied. Dipper looked at her confused.

“What?” Dipper asked, confused.

“A sleepover? You know a bunch of people all getting together in a person's house and then sleep at said house” Mabel responded

“I know I'm just wondering how you got mom and dad to go along with it letting a bunch of strangers into their house” Dipper replied

“Dipper, it's their anniversary weekend, they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. And they are not strangers” Mabel replied. Dipper nodded a little. 

“So how long until this party starts?” Dipper asked when almost on command there were multiple knocks on the door. “I'm gonna put a shirt on” Dipper said as he walked back upstairs.

“So Mabel, do I finally get to learn what this plan is?” Pacifica asked

“Nope” Mabel replied as she opened the door to let Grenda and Candy in. 

“So this sleepover of a bunch of people is actually just Candy and Grenda?” Pacifica asked 

“Yep and the plan starts now” Mabel said as she pulled Pacifica up the stairs and into Dippers room who was standing in his boxers. Suddenly Grenda pushed Dipper out of the room and into the bathroom while Mabel and Grenda did the same making sure to close the door. Dipper and Pacifica stood in shock before Dipper pounded on the door.

“Mabel let us out!” Dipper demanded. 

“Nope, this is 24 hours in heaven” Mabel responded

“And if we need to eat?” Dipper asked

“Look at the corner of the room” Mabel responded. Dipper looked over and saw a picnic basket.

“That's kind of gross right?” Dipper asked Pacifica who nodded slightly. “I'm only wearing my boxers” Dipper stated. Pacifica nodded with a slight blush forming on her face. “Mabel can I at least get some clothes?” Dipper asked

“Nope, and your twenty four hours starts now, if there is an emergency call out to us” Mabel replied. Dipper sighed and sat down against the door.

“Why does your bathroom door lock from the outside?” Pacifica asked

“My dad installed the knob backwards” Dipper replied. Pacifica nodded a little. The pair sat in silence for a while until Dipper realized that Pacifica was staring directly at his uncovered chest. “My eyes are up here” Dipper joked. Pacifica went red.

“Sorry, it's just… you’re a lot different than what I remembered” Pacifica explained.

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked.

“It's just, whenever I thought of you these past years I always thought you would come back as a skinny nerd, not as a… well not as what you are now” Pacifica replied.

“So you don't like how I changed?” Dipper asked sadly. Pacifica immediately noticed and moved to sit closer to Dipper. 

“I love the way you changed” Pacifica replied “It just really surprises me that the scrawny boy I once knew did a complete 180 in appearance, but is still the boy I knew all those years ago” Pacifica replied. Dipper looked to Pacifica slightly sadly

“Sometimes I wonder if i’m myself anymore” Dipper stated in a hushed tone knowing the group would be listening on the other side of the door. Pacifica noticed and took out her phone and turned on a generic playlist. She turned the volume all the way up and sat on the other side of the large bathroom patting the floor next to her. Dipper moved and sat next to Pacifica who turned to him.

“Dipper… you haven't lost yourself. You are still the Dipper you have always been. In fact you are even better than anyone could have imagined… including me” Pacifica replied. Dipper smiled at her. 

“Thank you” Dipper said to Pacifica, who smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“So do you really like the way my hair smells?” Pacifica asked. Dipper went a little red.

“Yeah” Dipper responded.

“Like lavender and the sweetest fruit?” Pacifica asked. 

“Actually… yeah” Dipper responded.

“And when have you been stealing whiffs of my hair?” Pacifica asked jokingly. Dipper smiled a little and put his nose against her head and breathed in.

“Whenever I could” Dipper responded. Pacifica smiled.

“Your hair doesn't smell half bad either” Pacifica replied. Dipper smirked a little.

“When have you been sniffing my hair?” Dipper asked, curious. 

Flashback

“Well it involves a few friends” Mabel stated. Pacifica nodded a little as she up and ran a hand through Dipper's hair.

“So what is this plan?” Pacifica asked.

“I can't tell you” Mabel replied. Pacifica sighed knowing there was no convincing her. She stood up and put her nose against Dippers head. She inhaled and smiled a little. “That was a little weird” Mabel stated

“Hey, it smells good” Pacifica responded

End Flashback

“You know, here and there” Pacifica responded. Dipper laughed a bit before putting an arm around Pacifica who gladly leaned into it.

“It’s weird that I'm only in my underwear” Dipper stated. Pacifica smiled a little. 

“I don't know, you pull it off” Pacifica responded as she turned into Dipper a little, cuddling up to him. She ran a finger down his chest and looked up at Dipper. “Why aren't we dating?” Pacifica asked. Dipper looked alarmed for a second.

“You’re dating Liam” Dipper replied, almost in realization, as he started standing up. Pacifica looked up at him.

“I broke up with him” Pacifica responded. Dipper nodded a little and sat back down before Pacifica cuddled up to him again. “Either way, what's the real reason?” Pacifica asked.

“I'm scared” Dipper replied. 

“Why?” Pacifica asked as she looked up at Dipper.

“What happens if one of us leaves for multiple years? Or what about college? What if it doesn't work out?” Dipper asked as he rubbed his eyes, tired.

“What if it does work out, Dipper? What if we are meant to be with each other? And honestly I'm starting to think we are” Pacifica responded. Dipper sat in silence for a while until Pacifica added something “Dipper, we are literally cuddling right now… while you are mostly naked and It's also the most comfortable I’ve been in a long time” Pacifica replied as she looked at Dippers face seeing his eyes were shut. “Dipper?” She asked, but got no answer. She sighed “Of course he falls asleep again” Pacifica responded as she pulled herself as close to Dipper as possible. She ran a hand down his abdomen feeling his abs and smiling. Suddenly the door opened slowly and Mabel peeked in.

“You know with that music I can't hear anything” Mabel stated. 

“That's the point” Pacifica replied dumbfounded. Mabel looked at the pair now cuddling.

“That was quick” Mabel stated. Pacifica sighed a little.

“Nothing has happened yet Mabel” Pacifica replied a little aggravated at how the Pines twin handled the news that Pacifica likes Dipper.

“You know you are cuddling with him right now, right?” Mabel asked

“Yeah… are you here to let us out?” Pacifica asked

“Nope!” Mabel replied as she closed the door making sure not to wake Dipper. Pacifica sighed and moved her to look at the basket that Mabel had left in the room. She opened it and noticed sandwiches carefully wrapped in plastic wrap along with multiple types of drinks ranging from flavored waters to sodas. She looked around again and noticed a blanket. She smiled and pulled it out before draping it over her and Dipper. She looked at him and sighed a little with a bit of a smile. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Pacifica woke up and found her phone had stopped playing music. She hesitantly got off of Dipper and took her phone and noticed it was dead. She sighed before looking around the bathroom for a charger. She eventually found an outlet with a charger and happily plugged in her phone. Dipper started moving around causing Pacifica to look at him.

“Miss me?” Pacifica asked as Dipper fully woke up.

“I guess so” Dipper responded as he sat up a little. Pacifica smirked a little as she laid back down next to him putting the blanket over herself again. She ran a hand against Dippers light chest hair and down to his abs. 

“How did you even get these?” Pacifica asked as she traced the outline of the muscles.

“I joined the football team” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked a little confused remembering the scrawny and short kid he once knew “I had a huge growth spurt in eighth grade” Dipper added. 

“That makes more sense” Pacifica replied, still tracing the lines of his muscles. 

“Yeah, after the first year when I was still scrawny I worked my butt off and kept getting more and more fit” Dipper responded. Pacifica was happy to just listen to him talk while she ran her hands up and down his chest repeatedly. “The first year, I wasn't great. I was pretty fast, but I was light and easily tackled. So after the first season my coach worked with me, I guess he saw what I could be. We were working everyday with weights and eventually I got to this point and kept on getting stronger and stronger. I started varsity that season… Then Junior year I started again, but obviously I left for Gravity Falls once school ended” Dipper replied. Pacifica continued running her hands against his chest. 

“So how did your coach react to you leaving for Gravity Falls?” Pacifica asked

“Well, it's aggravating leaving your senior year, I would have loved to play my final season with the team, but I guess I’ll have to settle for the Gravity Falls Beavers” Dipper replied.

“Yeah, we’re not the best, but i’ll be cheering you on at the sidelines” Pacifica replied. Dipper smiled before he looked at Pacifica. 

“There's something I need to do” Dipper said to Pacifica, who looked at him confused. Dipper took his hands and put them against Pacificas cheeks. He gently pulled Pacifica up to meet him. He leaned in most of the way. Pacifica leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips met gently as they kissed for the first time. They smiled as their gentle kiss ended and they remained in their gentle embrace. Pacifica smiled as she gently rested her head against Dipper and returned her hands to his chest again, running them up and down his chest repeatedly. 

“I was hoping you would do that” Pacifica said with a smile. Dipper smiled and put an arm around Pacifica.

“So you are a cheerleader?” Dipper asked

“Not just a cheerleader, the cheerleading captain” Pacifica replied with a fake smug tone.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less” Dipper replied. 

“So have you gotten in contact with Coach K yet?” Pacifica asked.

“Yep, my old coach actually emailed him my highlight reel. He emailed me saying he is very excited to have a “player of my caliber” on his team this year” Dipper replied. 

“You have a highlight reel?” Pacifica asked with interest.

“Apparently my old coach made one from our game film after I told him I was moving schools” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled a little knowing that Dipper had definitely looked up to his Coach.

“You’ll definitely like Coach K. He is a hard worker and always tries his hardest” Pacifica replied

“How do you know that?” Dipper asked. Pacifica went quiet for a second.

“...Liam is on the football team…” Pacifica responded in an almost whisper. Dipper groaned a little.

“Let me guess, he is a halfback and a backer” Dipper asked. Pacifica sighed.

“Yep... he's been starting varsity since sophomore year” Pacifica said regretfully.

“Of course” Dipper replied upset. “Well, looks like me and Liam are going to be fighting for positions starting tomorrow” Dipper replied

“That's right, practice does start tomorrow, well I guess actually today” Pacifica stated in realization as she looked at her phone

“And me and Liam are going to be fighting for the same exact positions” Dipper replied with a sigh.

“I'm sorry Dippy… if it makes you feel better, I'll be on the sidelines the whole time” Pacifica replied. Dipper smiled slightly and put his nose against Pacificas head. 

“It makes me feel so much better” Dipper replied as he gently breathed in. Pacifica smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest. “Wanna get out of here?” Dipper asked.

“Didn't Mabel lock the door?” Pacifica asked.

“Yeah, but I have an idea” Dipper replied. He stood up and walked to the door knob. He looked at it for a second. He turned the knob and opened the door. “Of course she didn't lock the door” Dipper said with a sigh. He extended a hand out towards Pacifica who got up and gladly took it. Dipper walked into his room Pacifica still holding his hand. The pair got into the bed and under the covers before Pacifica pulled herself right up against Dipper. The pair quickly fell asleep again.

An alarm rang throughout the room as Pacifica woke up and hesitantly separated herself from Dipper. She stood up and got off the bed as Dipper woke up. She smiled at Dipper who sat on the side of the bed in front of Pacifica. He started to stand up, but before Dipper fully stood up he kissed Pacifica on the cheek. Pacifica blushed and smiled.

“Morning Dippy” Pacifica said as Dipper yawned, stretching. Pacifica put her hands against his chest and smiled. 

“Morning” Dipper said as he put his hands on Pacificas waist. 

“Come on we got practice” Pacifica said as she walked away from Dipper who was finally able to change into new clothes. The pair walked out together and into Dipper's car. Soon enough they pulled up to the back of the highschool where the football field stood. The pair got out of the car and smiled at each other. “I’ll watch you from the sidelines” Pacifica replied. Dipper smiled before entering the locker room. 

“Well i'll be darned, you must be Dipper Pines?” A man wearing exclusively Gravity Falls beaver gear asked.

“Yeah that's me” Dipper replied.

“Well I'm the offensive coordinator, Coach Craig” Coach Craig explained “I gotta tell you, after that highlight reel we got, we are excited to have you on our team” He added. 

“Well, I'm excited to be a part of the team” Dipper responded.

“Come on Coach K has been waiting for you” Coach Craig added as he motioned for Dipper to follow him. They walked into a small office where a tall relatively fit man sat.

“You must be Dipper” The man said happily “I'm Coach K. Please sit.” Coach K asked. Dipper complied and sat down. “We already got you set up with your pads, jersey and pants. We gave you number 22. Now, no position is guaranteed, meaning that this first practice decides the depth chart, which means that you'll be fighting for your position at running back and against a few other guys” Coach K added.

“Thank you, i’m just excited to be able to get back into pads” Dipper replied

“That is what I like to hear. Now, we got a few summer scrimmages and then our first game is August first” The coach explained. 

“Awesome, so when is our first scrimmage?” Dipper asked.

“Less than a week, so we’re gonna be working double time” Coach K explained. “Your locker is number 127, Now i’ll see you on the field Dipper” Coach K added. Dipper smiled before walking through the slightly crowded locker room. He found his locker and quickly started suiting up. He put on his jersey over his pads and smiled at the number.

“Of course you play football” a voice said. Dipper turned and saw Liam.

“I’m just here to play the game I love” Dipper said as he started tying his cleats.

“What position do you play?” Liam asked, slightly nervous.

“Running back and Linebacker” Dipper replied as he finished tying his cleats. He stood up and looked at Liam.

“Of course” Liam said before he walked away. Dipper grabbed his helmet and walked out of the locker room and onto the field where some of the team was already waiting, Dipper stood there for a second until another player walked up to him with the number 13 on his jersey.

“You must be Dipper” The other player said as he extended a gloved hand out. Dipper shook the hand. “I'm the QB, well i'll likely be the QB after today” He added.

“Oh well it's good to meet you…” Dipper said, realizing he never caught the guy's name.

“Tyler” Tyler said to Dipper.

“Well it's nice to meet you Tyler” Dipper replied. 

“I hear you're fighting Liam for running back and linebacker-” Tyler started but was interrupted by Coach K starting talking. 

“Alright boys, as we all know this practice decides the depth chart. So Tyler why don't you lead the team in static stretches” Coach K said before walking to the sidelines. The team did their stretches and slight jogging before walking in front of the coach again. “Let's start off with some one on ones” The coach said as he looked at the sheet of names in front of him. “Alright, this is the matchup we all wanted to see. Liam and Dipper! One on ones!” The coach called out. Everyone looked excited which confused Dipper.

“We all watched that highlight reel that was sent over” Tyler explained “Man we did not think the new player we were getting was gonna be what we saw on that highlight reel” Tyler added. Dipper laughed for a second and looked over to the cheerleaders who were stretching. Pacifica saw him and waved to him excitedly. Dipper smiled and gave her a slight wave. He put on his helmet and walked up to a yard marker. Liam lined up a few yards away from Dipper. The two looked at each other as Coach K stood in between them. 

“Alright boys, one on one hitting drill. Hit on the whistle, first to take the other to the ground or drive back the other one five yards wins that round, its best of three” Coach K explained. Both of them lined up and focused. Dipper felt his heart beating hard as he looked at Liam. He breathed heavily until he heard the sharp noise of the whistle. He bursted out of his stance and charged at Liam who was doing the same. He heard nothing until he collided with Liam. They fought for a second until Dipper overpowered Liam and took him to the ground. Suddenly multiple chants of “OHHH” came out from the team as everyone looked on surprised. Dipper looked down to Liam who was still on the ground. He reached a hand down to help him up, but it was only slapped away by Liam who stood up on his own accord. 

“Come on, let's do this again” Liam demanded as he lined up again. Dipper did the same and waited. His heart was beating extremely quickly as he got ready. A sharp blow of the whistle broke out as both Dipper and Liam broke out of their stance and ran to each other. Dipper was lower than Liam. He hit Liam with his shoulder pad and wrapped his arms around him as he drove him to the ground. He backed up and put another hand down to help Liam, but it was once again swatted away. Liam stood up and looked at Dipper angrily. 

“Well… let's get the next group out here!” Coach K said before Dipper and Liam walked off to the main group. The rest of the team ran through the exercise running multiple groups at a time. Once they finished the coach explained the coach brought the team over and   
“Alright boys, simple drill then you can get water. We have Oklahomas. We’ve got two teams made up of two defenders and one running back or linebacker. The offensive team's objective is for the running back to make it past everyone else while the defensive team has to stop them, the teams swap places and run the drill again from the opposite side” The coach explained. “Offensive team is Dipper at running back, Charles at defender one and Josh at defender two. Defensive team is Liam at backer with Noah and Ben as defenders.” The two groups lined up. Dipper had the ball tucked in his arm and was in his ready stance. Their Coach blew his whistle and everybody sprung into action. Dipper burst into action seeing a route he could take. He bolted and saw Liam running towards him. He simply lowered his shoulder and charged. The two made contact, but Dipper was stronger and faster. He sent Liam to the ground and heard the whistle blow again signifying the end of the drill. He tossed the ball to Liam who grabbed it aggravated. They lined up again in opposite positions and the whistle blew again. Josh charged through the line, but Dipper jumped and wrapped his legs causing him to fall. They both stood up, but Liam took off his helmet, aggravated. “You boys get some water… Next team!” The coach said as the two teams jogged off to the sideline where the water was. Pacifica looked at the other cheerleaders before jogging up to Dipper.

“How is it going?” Pacifica asked as she walked up close to Dipper. Dipper smiled as he saw Pacifica.

“Good, but I don't think Liam is too happy about that” Dipper replied as he looked toward Liam who looked aggravated as he sat on the bench. 

“Don't worry about him” Pacifica replied, tugging his chin back to face her. Dipper looked at Pacifica up and down in her cheerleading uniform.

“Oh my gosh! You are a stereotypical cheerleader!” Dipper exclaimed. Pacifica looked at him slightly flustered.

“No I am not!” Pacifica responded defensively.

“You even have a bow in your hair!” Dipper exclaimed as he looked at the perfectly tied bow. 

“Hey!” Pacifica said slightly offended as she drooped down a little. 

“I'm sorry, you look very cute though” Dipper responded. Pacifica smiled and went onto her toes slightly before kissing Dipper quickly.

“And you look very sweaty” Pacifica responded.

“I am very sweaty” Dipper responded

“And I am very cute” Pacifica replied as she spun around and walked away fully aware of the fact that Dipper was checking her out. 

“Alright Dipper, enough flirting!” Coach K joked. Dipper smiled before he let out a little laugh and turned back and jogged back onto the field. He stopped jogging once he reached the line where everyone was lined up. The three coaches talked to each other in a hushed tone.

“Focus on Dipper, I want to see if we can throw some passes his way this season ” Coach K said to the other two as he turned back to where all the boys were lined up. “Alright, everyone sprint to the other sideline and back! On my whistle” Coach K said as everyone got ready. He put the whistle in his mouth and blew hard sending a sharp noise throughout the air. Everyone sprung to action but the coaches were focused on Dipper who was sprinting his heart out. He was leading the group by now. He reached the line, planted his feet and bolted back to the sideline. The coaches looked in slight amazement as they realized he was able to hit, but was also able to move his feet quickly. Coach K turned back to the other coaches. “Let's get his forty time” He said.

Dipper lined up at the end zone and looked at his coach who had a whistle in his mouth. Suddenly the whistle blew as his coach pressed a button on top of the stopwatch. Dipper burst into movement pumping his legs and feet as hard as he could. He quickly reached the 40 yard marker as Coach K pressed the button on top of the stopwatch again. He looked at the time displayed and laughed. He showed it to the other coaches.

“How is it Coach?” Dipper asked as he breathed heavily.

“Kid, you just hit a 4:20” The coach explained. “Good enough for D1 college” He mumbled to himself. 

“Maybe we should send that highlight reel to a few colleges” One of the coaches suggested.

“You betcha” Coach K replied, still looking at the stopwatch.

The practice ran smoothly from there. Running multiple plays and formations until every player was exhausted. Dipper was trying not to fall down from exhaustion when Coach K spoke up.

“That's all for today! We got a scrimmage in two days, so be here tomorrow and be ready!” Coach K said. All the kids happily started walking off when Coach called out to Dipper. “Hey kid, come here for a second'' Dipper slowly jogged over to his Coach. “You know kid, you’re good enough to go D1. So I'm gonna send out that highlight reel to a few friends of mine and see what happens from there. Oh and also you'll be our starting running back until further notice” Coach K said before he walked off to the other Coaches. Dipper smiled before jogging into the locker room and changing quickly. He walked out of the locker room and found Pacifica standing there still wearing her cheerleading uniform. 

“Come on, let's go” Pacifica said happily.

That night Pacifica was changed into a pair of pajamas while sitting on Dipper's bed. Dipper walked in shirtless and smiled as he saw Pacifica. He laid down before Pacifica cuddled up to him. She started gently kissing his neck. Her trail of kisses led down towards his collar bone. She eventually climbed on top of him and began kissing his chest, eventually putting a finger underneath the hem of his pants. She gently tugged down on his pajamas a little causing Dipper to gasp a little before jumping up. Pacifica looked at him slightly worried.

“Hey, whats wrong?” Pacifica asked. Dipper looked down slightly red from embarrassment.

“I just… I… You surprised me” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled a little. 

“No, there’s more to the story you’re not telling me” Pacifica responded. 

“I'm just tired” Dipper replied. 

“It's not me is it?” Pacifica asked “Do you not want to have sex with me?” pacifica asked worried. 

“No, I definitely want to, it's just… I… I don't know” Dipper replied upset in himself

“What is it Dipper?” Pacifica asked. 

“I had one serious girlfriend when I was back in Piedmont” Dipper explained. “She cheated on me with two of my best friends” Dipper responded. 

“Dipper, i’m not going to cheat on you!” Pacifica replied offended.

“I’m not saying you would” Dipper responded “You really did surprise me… It’s just… god I feel embarrassed” Dipper stated. Pacifica saw how red he was and sighed a little. She sat next to him leaning her head against his shoulder.

“You can tell me Dipper” Pacifica stated. Dipper sighed a little. 

“When I confronted her about it, she tried to force…” Dipper got a little choked up not knowing how he was supposed to explain it. Pacifica looked at Dipper for a second trying to figure the rest of the story out.

“Oh my god” Pacifica stated thinking the worst. “Did she ra-” Pacifica started but was cut off.

“No. She just tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do to make me stay in a relationship I didn't want to stay in” Dipper responded. Pacifica looked at him sympathetically, he had obvious trust issues that would take a very long time for Pacifica to weave through. 

“Dipper, thats…” Pacifica started not knowing how to tell him “That's at the very least sexual manipulation” Pacifica stated. Dipper looked slightly uncomfortable which in turn made Pacifica feel bad knowing that he had some serious deep issues that he had been dealing with alone. Pacifica moved and sat in his lap facing him. “Dipper, I love you” Pacifica said as she kept eye contact. Dipper smiled at the comment.

“I love you too” Dipper replied. Pacifica kept her eyes on his.

“Dipper, I'm not your ex, just like you arent mine. I'm not going to manipulate you or try and sexually assault you. I won't rush you into anything you’re not ready for, but I would also love to bring us to that level, the level where we can be sexually intimate with each other” Pacifica explained. Dipper thought it over for a second.

“I'm ready” Dipper replied. 

“Are you sure? We can wait” Pacifica replied.

“You’re right, you’re not my ex. I want to be with you in that way” Dipper said as he moved his hands to her lower hips. Pacifica moved in and gently kissed him on the lips. She eventually trailed down to his collar bone. She kissed his collar bone gently to which he released a small moan. Pacifica smiled before she carefully reached a finger under the hem of his pants. This time Dipper didn't flinch or gasp. Pacifica looked up to him.

“Are you sure?” Pacifica asked as her finger lingered under the hem of his pajamas. 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled as she gently pulled down Dippers PJs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about Dipper playing football, if you don't like it I can always rewrite the chapter and edit in something else. As always any and all comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating as much as I possibly can. Leave a comment and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
